


Just Eat

by SansThePacifist



Series: Naruto Stories [33]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I tried for fluff and humor, KakaObi Week 2019, Kakashi is a tsundere, M/M, Mutual Pining, he swears like once, idk how it worked out, these boys are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansThePacifist/pseuds/SansThePacifist
Summary: He didn't actually like insulting him, but it seemed to be the only way to get people off his back. So, sometimes, he tried to be nicer.This was one of those times.He pulled Obito by his wrist, a stupid and verystubbornblush on his cheeks, towards his favorite table and sat down, forcing Obito to sit with him.“Um..?” Kakashi turned to his crush and stayed quiet. “Sooo… What did you bring me here for?”





	Just Eat

**Author's Note:**

> Day 14; Free day!!

Kakashi liked Obito.

He was cute and sweet and had a nice laugh, he smiled a certain way that made his heart soar and his jokes never failed to make Kakashi amused. They had been friends for a few years and being around him never failed to make him nervous. Of course if you asked him he would deny it vehemently, cheeks flushed. No one believed him when he did that though, so he started glaring at them, cheeks  _ still _ flushed, and calling Obito insults.

No one believed him then either, which was weird, since Obito himself definitely believed that Kakashi didn't like him at all.

It was… Odd.

He didn't actually like insulting him, but it seemed to be the only way to get people off his back. So, sometimes, he tried to be nicer. 

This was one of those times. 

He pulled Obito by his wrist, a stupid and very  _ stubborn _ blush on his cheeks, towards his favorite table and sat down, forcing Obito to sit with him.

“Um..?” Kakashi turned to his crush and stayed quiet. “Sooo… What did you bring me here for?”

He thrust forward the bento and stared at him.

“Eat.” Obito blinked. 

“What?” Kakashi bit his cheek before frowning at his friend.

“Are you deaf? I said  _ eat. _ ”

“I heard that! I'm just-” Something like realization flashed through Obito's eyes and oh  _ no, _ Kakashi didn't think that he was so scared of Obito finding out about his- “Wait.. Are you.?”  _ Oh no oh no oh no oh no-  _ “Are you trying to be nice?” That question was so unexpected that he choked.

“No!” He was but that's not- Obito's eyes lit up and he felt all the blood rush to his face.

“You are!” 

“N- _ no!” _

“Bakashi, you could have just said so I-” 

“J-just eat it you idiot! I didn't give it to you because I l- _ like _ you! You just looked hungry a-and your performance is shit!” Obito only seemed to smile more. 

“Ohohohoh,” His friend laughed, “So you  _ are _ being nice?” Kakashi shoved the bento into Obito's chest before turning on his heel and stomping away.

 

Obito, unknown to Kakashi, smiled softly. He took off the lid to look inside and knew immediately that Kakashi had it prepared for him specifically, it had all his favorite foods and a nice design that he remembered talking about once. It was nice, he thought, that Kakashi remembered those little things. 

It made his heart race and, for once, maybe he wouldn't ignore it.


End file.
